Various types of latching mechanisms have been proposed for latching a boom onto a frame upon which the boom is pivoted. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,582 and No. 3,921,835.
Both types of devices disclosed in the respective patents have been operated successfully for producing the desired result. However, both of the types of latch mechanisms disclosed in these patents require several components that to some degree restrict the operability of the unit and the visibility by the operator during earthworking operations.